Falling Into The Darkness
by SIHansonWeasleyGamgee
Summary: Boromir reflects in Lorien, and tries to fight the voice he hears inside his head, that voice telling him to take the Ring.


Falling Into The Darkness  
  
by SIHansonWeasleyGamgee  
  
Mae govannen, everyone! This is a little ficlet that was inspired by the scene in the FOTR Extended Edition where Aragorn and Boromir talk in Lothlorien. How did Boromir decide to take the Ring? What drove him to betray those he was sworn to help serve? Read on to find out...  
  
Falling Into The Darkness  
  
Boromir, son of Denethor.your father's rule is weakening. The people of Gondor need a strong leader now more than ever, but the Lord Denethor is old. He is in need of a strong son to rule after him. You are needed in Gondor, heir to the Stewardship. But I know what the Ring is doing to you, Boromir. If you let it, it will consume you. Gondor will fall, and your people will fail. Even now, there is hope left, if you do what you know is right. But make the wrong decision, Boromir, and it will be over. Make the wrong decision, Boromir, and you will fail.  
  
I awoke with a start, sitting upright , my blanket falling off me and sweat pouring down my face. It took me a few seconds to remember that I was in the pavillion with the other Fellowship members, and that Galadriel was not near. Looking around, I saw that Frodo, Merry, Sam and Pippin slept soundly in a tangle of bodies, and Gimli snored near the wall. I did not see Aragorn or Legolas, but guessed that they were near.  
  
Maybe it was because I was so tired. Maybe it was my sharp grief over Gandalf's death, or that I felt I had failed in Moria, where I could have fought harder. Maybe it was the Lady Galadriel's words that even now echoed in my head, "You will fail." Maybe it was some combination of all three things. Whatever the reason, I felt tears come to my eyes. Worried that I would disturb my sleeping brothers-in-arms, I rose and left our pavillion, making my way among the trees of Lorien.  
  
I eventually found a bench beside a flowing stream, and after checking to ensure it was deserted, sat. I tried to fight it, but weakness overcame me, and I wept like a child, face in my hands, despairing. My head told me to be strong, that I was a warrior, that I should not be crying like I was two years old. But my heart ignored my head. It told me I needed this release, this relief. I sat like this for some time, how long exactly I do not know.  
  
Slowly, my sobbing died away as the ache inside of me lessened some, but tears continued to trickle down my cheeks. I sighed and raised my head, grateful when I saw no one watching. Gradually, my thoughts turned to Gondor, as I realized that on top of everything else I missed Minas Tirith.  
  
Minas Tirith.as I thought of it I saw many pictures in my mind.the tall Tower of Ecthellion, standing proud and fair, at the very crown of the seven-leveled city.the strong stonework of its buildings and houses.my home in the Tower.having races past the tombs of the old kings with my brother, Faramir, on the rare days when we were both off duty.my father, standing tall and stern, surveying his sons as we stood before him for formal presentation.My father. How would Denethor feel, if he knew his son was within reach of the One Ring?  
  
The One Ring. Such a small thing.yet so powerful. What could the men of Gondor do, if we had the Ring? My people were constantly fighting at Osgiliath and elsewhere along the Mordorian border, keeping Sauron's minions at bay. It was very hard. We needed some sort of weapon to truly drive our foes away from us.and why not the Ring? Surely it would not be a danger to one of us Men, a strong Man who was pure of heart. Like my father. Like.me.  
  
No! Where were these thoughts coming from? It would be foolish to use the Ring. The Ring would corrupt any who tried to weild it save the Dark Lord himself. Everyone from Gandalf to the Ringbearer himself knew that. I knew it too, since Rivendell.  
  
So the Wise say. But why? Why should we not use it? With that Ring, I could command Gondor. I could command the world with that Ring, and defeat the Lord of the Dark Tower, and everyone would praise my name, and statues would be built to me, and Middle-Earth would be mine.  
  
"No!" I said aloud, more tears streaming down my face. "I cannot! The Ring has no master but the Dark Lord!" If I just kept telling myself that, it would be fine.I had to stop my evil thoughts! To take the Ring would mean harming the Ringbearer, throwing the Fellowship into turmoil, and I could not do that to my brothers-in-arms! I could not!!  
  
"You will take the Ring."  
  
Where had that voice come from? I looked frantically around-and saw no one. My eyes widened as I realized the truth. It was my thoughts that sounded so cold, some alter-ego of me, ordering me to take that Ring. No! I must resist!  
  
"You cannot resist. It has taken you. It calls for you. You need it, Boromir. Go to it."  
  
"No! No!!" I hissed. "I do not need such a thing of evil! I will not do it! If I take the Ring, I will fall, and the world will fall with me. I must not take the Ring!"  
  
"You must and you will. You will take it."  
  
Tears streamed down my face as I panicked, clutching my head, trying to force the voice to stop, trying to resist the Ring's seductive call.  
  
"Do not fight. You know you want it. You must take it. The Halfling is not fit to carry it. It should be yours. You should weild it, Boromir. Take it. Take it from him!."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YOU WILL TAKE IT FROM HIM!! NOW!!!!"  
  
To my horror, I found my will to resist fading away. It was replaced by a burning desire. All I saw was that golden, gleaming, perfect little golden circle, with the power to rule all locked inside it. Frantically, I tried one last time, to at least stall this.demon.from taking me over completely.  
  
"Not now! I cannot take it now! Not here! The.the elf-witch will get me!"  
  
"All right then. Later. Once you leave Lorien. You WILL take it."  
  
"I will." I sobbed. I was broken. I would take it. I would take the Ring. The Fellowship would fail. Because of me.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a footfall behind me. Aragorn. It had to be Aragorn. The others of the Fellowship, except the Dwarf, did not have audible footsteps.  
  
Somehow, I calmed myself. Tear tracks still stained my cheeks, and I bowed my head, staring at the ground, to hide them.  
  
"Take some rest. These borders are well protected."  
  
As I glanced up at Aragorn's voice, I came up with a new plan to try to resist the Ring. Aragorn was, like me, a Man. Perhaps, if I could bond with him, this evil that lurked in me would be overpowered. I wasn't that close to any in the Fellowship, save the two Hobbits. Maybe friendship would save me from myself.I was desperate. I longed to return to myself. I tried it.  
  
"I will find no rest here," I told Aragorn truthfully. Somehow, I managed to hide my Ring-lusting alter-ego. It was easier when I thought of other things. I felt an ache inside, for Aragorn reminded me of my longing for my home. I decided to trust Aragorn, and opened my heart.  
  
"I heard a voice inside my head," I began. "She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it." Here I paused, fighting back more tears that glimmered in my eyes. "My father is a noble man," I continued, "but his rule is failing, and our.our people lose hope. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."  
  
A dreamy look came over my face as Aragorn sat down beside me. "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn?" I asked him. "The White Tower of Ecthellion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver? Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" I looked at Aragorn now, my face shining as I spoke of my beloved home.  
  
"I have seen the White City," Aragorn nodded, "long ago."  
  
"One day," I told Aragorn, smiling and placing a hand on his shoulder, "our paths will lead us there, and the Tower Guard shall take up the call that the Lords of Gondor have returned!"  
  
Aragorn smiled at me, and rose to leave. As his footsteps died away, I was not surprised when I felt despair return. The familiar voice was back.  
  
"You cannot resist. The Ring will be yours. Take it. The time of your free will is over. Rise to the glory that will be yours! Rule the world with an iron hand! Take the Ring!!! Fall, fall to the darkness that awaits you!!!"  
  
I fell.  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! 


End file.
